This application relates to processes for converting methane to carbon disulfide, wherein methane is converted to elemental carbon, which is, in turn, converted to carbon disulfide by reaction with elemental sulfur.
Natural gas is abundently available and provides a power source as a combustible fuel. However, the use of natural gas as fuel is often inconvenient for reasons of storage and handling. Accordingly, it would be desirable to convert components of natural gas to more valuable hydrocarbons. For example, conversion of natural gas to a liquid fuel would obviate certain problems of storage and handling. The main component of natural gas is methane.
Carbon disulfide is a commodity chemical having a variety of uses. Carbon disulfide may be used in the production of rayon, carbon tetrachloride and cellophane film. Carbon disulfide is also useful in other areas, e.g., as a chemical intermediate or as a solvent. Another use of CS.sub.2 is described in the Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,434 describes, inter alia, a process for converting methane by the following steps: EQU CH.sub.4 +4S.fwdarw.CS.sub.2 +2H.sub.2 S ##STR1## EQU 4H.sub.2 S.fwdarw.H.sub.2 +4S
where [CH.sub.2 ] represents one or more hydrocarbons having at least two carbon atoms. The entire disclosure of this Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,434 is expressly incorporated herein by reference.